Les cinquante nuances des Potter
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] D'après J.K Rowling, la famille Potter était très ancienne, mais elle n'avait jamais été (avant la naissance de Harry James Potter) très connue dans l'histoire des sorciers, se contentant d'une existence solide et confortable au fil du temps. Malgré ça, comme toutes les familles, les Potter avaient de nombreuses anecdotes à raconter, cinquante pour être précise...
1. La demande de James

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Les cinquante nuances des Potter

 ** _Résumé :_** D'après J.K Rowling, la famille Potter était très ancienne, mais elle n'avait jamais été (avant la naissance de Harry James Potter) très connue dans l'histoire des sorciers, se contentant d'une existence solide et confortable au fil du temps. Malgré ça, comme toutes les familles, les Potter avaient de nombreuses anecdotes à raconter, cinquante pour être précise...

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Projecteur-sirene. Elle a d'ailleurs écrit 4 fanfictions Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !

* * *

 ** _Drabble 1 : La demande de James_**

Ma douce et tendre Lily,

Comme tu le sais, le bal de noël est dans exactement 8 jours. Et je voulais savoir : Tu veux bien être ma cavalière ? Tu ferais sensation auprès de tes amis avec James Potter à ton bras, tu ne trouves pas ? La plus belle fille de l'école et le meilleur ainsi que le plus beau joueur de Quidditch de notre génération. J'imagine déjà la tête de Siri... Et la tête de Servilus !

Comme je suis sûr que tu vas accepter mon illustre compagnie, je t'ai envoyé avec cette lettre une robe, pour qu'elle soit assortie à mon costume, rouge et or évidemment. Et j'ai rajouté un magnifique bouquet composé de lys, de basilic, d'œillets, de bardane, de colchique, d'hibiscus rouge – j'avoue que Siri m'a légèrement aidé - et je t'ai également offert une boîte de chocolat, mais n'en abuse pas trop... Cela serait dommage si tu ne rentrais plus dans ta robe.

Je t'aime ma fleur de Lys

Ton James rien qu'à toi

X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Très cher crétin de Potter,

Pour commencer, évidemment que je sais qu'il y a un bal dans 8 jours, je ne vis pas dans une grotte, merci ! Deuxièmement, je ne VIENDRAI jamais au bal avec toi pour la simple et bonne raison que le château est grand, donc je dois marcher, tu me suis jusque là ? Et si tu passes la soirée à m'écraser les pieds, je ne pourrais pas rentrer ! Et non, je ne ferai pas bien avec toi au bras, car tu es certainement le type le plus immature que je connaisse et je ne parle même pas du volume de ta tête ! Tu n'auras pas à imaginer la tête de Severus, puisqu'il m'a invitée au bal et j'ai DIT OUI !

Et tu sais où est ta robe à ce moment ? En train d'orner ma magnifique poubelle en plastique.

Quant au bouquet... Tu diras à Sirius qu'il vaut mieux pas que je le croise dans les couloirs dans les semaines à venir. Et je suppose que tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça ? Sais tu ce que signifient les fleurs que tu as choisi ?! Le lys, bon, un amour innocent, pourquoi pas mais du basilic ? Tu offres du basilic aux personnes que tu détestes pas aux personnes que tu aimes POTTER ! Et puis, plus personne met du basilic dans un bouquet, okey ? Cela se met dans les plats ! Et de l'œillet ? Cela veut dire que tu risques de moins m'aimer, espèce d'idiot ! Alors, déjà que je ne t'aime pas... Les bardanes... Si je fais si «chier», tu pourrais éventuellement arrêter de me coller 24 heures sur 24 ! Et l'hibiscus rouges... Je traduis sa signification : Je veux faire des «choses» avec toi dans un lit... Alors ta clique de débiles et le roi des débiles que tu es, vous avez intérêt de vous faire discret, de longer les murs... PARCE QUE SINON JE VOUS TUE, C'EST CLAIR !?

Je te hais de plus en plus chaque jour

Mademoiselle Evans pour toi

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	2. Je voudrais devenir

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Les cinquante nuances des Potter

 ** _Résumé :_** D'après J.K Rowling, la famille Potter était très ancienne, mais elle n'avait jamais été (avant la naissance de Harry James Potter) très connue dans l'histoire des sorciers, se contentant d'une existence solide et confortable au fil du temps. Malgré ça, comme toutes les familles, les Potter avaient de nombreuses anecdotes à raconter, cinquante pour être précise...

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Projecteur-sirene. Elle a d'ailleurs écrit 4 fanfictions Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !

* * *

 **Drabble 2 : Je voudrais devenir...**

\- Lily ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu aimerais faire quoi plus tard ?

\- Je pense faire des études pour être... Médicomage ou chercheuse pour les créatures magiques.

\- Hum...

\- ...

\- Hum Hum...

\- Quoi ?

\- Et moi ? Tu me demandes pas ?!

\- Et bien, James que veux-tu faire ?

\- Je sens du sarcasme dans ta voix... Enfin bref. J'hésite, je voudrais bien être poursuiveur professionnel. Je serais cool, non ?

\- Ouais, si tu le dis...

\- Ou peut-être médicomage, comme ça on sera ensemble...

\- Tu ne tiendras jamais James.

\- Et pourquoi, je te prie ?!

\- Parce que Remus veut devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, il ne pourra pas faire tes devoirs, ni tes recherches et il ne pourra pas te réveiller le matin...

\- Ce n'est pas grave parce que tu...

\- Non James, je suis ta petite copine pas ta mère.

\- Mais...

\- Je t'aime James, mais je n'aime pas les devoirs supplémentaires.

\- Bon... Je pourrais devenir barman ? Ça ne demande pas beaucoup de travail ça, si ?

\- Barman ?! Tu ne tiens même pas l'alcool !

\- Je vais vendre l'alcool pas le boire.

\- Et pendant combien de temps ? Tu es trop convivial pour ce métier.

\- Hum...

\- Tu boudes ?

\- Non, un Potter ne boude pas, il exprime simplement son mécontentement.

\- Tu peux être animateur, vu ta gaminerie naturelle...

\- Hey ! Je suis super adulte ! Et je ne veux pas être animateur... Je vais être... Chômeur ?

\- Si tu deviens chômeur, je te mets à la porte de notre futur appartement.

\- Bien, bien... Alors, je vais faire... Auror ! Sirius m'avait dit une fois qu'il voulait être auror, on pourra s'inscrire ensemble !

\- Je plains vos futurs professeurs, vous allez les faire démissionner les pauvres ! Et puis... Pour être auror, il faut être bon en potion.

\- EST-CE QUE TU PEUX ARRÊTER DE ME DÉMORALISER ?!

\- C'est toi qui me demande mon avis, crétin de Potter. Et puis, j'essaye de lire là !

\- Oui, mais tu es ma petite amie, tu es donc censée m'encourager ! Et non pas faire... Ta peste !

\- Ma peste ? Dans ce cas, étant une horrible peste, je ne vais plus t'aider pour tes devoirs.

\- Quoi !? Mais ma belle fleur de Lys, je suis désolé, je ne le pensais pas...

\- Tu devrais devenir... INTELLIGENT ! Ça changerait !

\- Non... Je deviendrai auror et puis c'est tout.

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	3. Les questions de Harry

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Les cinquante nuances des Potter

 ** _Résumé :_** D'après J.K Rowling, la famille Potter était très ancienne, mais elle n'avait jamais été (avant la naissance de Harry James Potter) très connue dans l'histoire des sorciers, se contentant d'une existence solide et confortable au fil du temps. Malgré ça, comme toutes les familles, les Potter avaient de nombreuses anecdotes à raconter, cinquante pour être précise...

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Projecteur-sirene. Elle a d'ailleurs écrit 4 fanfictions Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !

* * *

 ** _Drabble 3 : Les questions de Harry_**

\- Papa ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Pourquoi les Potter sont toujours amoureux de rousses ?

\- Tu es amoureux d'une rousse ?

\- Non... D'un roux.

\- Un roux !? Mais tu as 5 ans...

\- C'est un gentil roux, il s'appelle Ron.

\- Ron Weasley... Tu ne préfères pas Ginny ?

\- Non ! C'est une fille et elle pleurniche tout le temps !

\- Humm...

\- Pourquoi chez les Potter, les hommes ont toujours des problèmes de vue ?

\- On appelle ça la poisse, qui a pour synonyme la génétique.

\- Et pourquoi maman dit qu'il faut que je sois marié pour faire les montagnes russes dans la chambre ?

\- Demande-moi ça dans dix ans.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es trop petit et puis si un jour tu reposes cette question, je t'enverrais vers ta mère.

\- Et... Est-ce que j'aurai beaucoup de frères comme Ron ?

\- Certainement pas !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Ron dit que sa maman a fait beaucoup d'enfants pour pouvoir avoir sa propre équipe de Quidditch. Je veux faire partie de l'équipe des

Potter !

\- Ron raconte n'importe quoi !

\- Je peux au moins en avoir 5 ? Comme ça, avec les Weasley, on fait une équipe ensemble et on pourra avoir des remplaçants.

\- Des remplaçants... Rappelle moi de tuer Ronald Weasley...

\- Non papa, c'est pas bien ! Maman m'a expliqué que quand on tue une personne on est puni ! Je pourrais en avoir 1 ? Un garçon si possible ?

Va demandez à ta mère...

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est maman qui m'a envoyé.

\- Ah ! la traîtresse !

\- Et elle m'a dit que même si elle acceptait de faire 5 bébés Potter, tu n'aurais pas assez d'énergie pour les faire.

\- Comment ça pas assez d'énergie !? LILY !

\- Elle dit que tu deviens vieux... Tu es vieux papa ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Vieux, moi... Pff. Je suis très jeune !

\- Tu sais, j'en ai parlé à maman, de Ron mais elle m'a plutôt conseillé Malfoy, un blond, elle m'a dit que tu serais content ! Tu serais content Papa ?

\- CERTAINEMENT PAS. Où est ta mère ?

\- Elle est sortie avec Severus... J'aime bien Severus, tu crois qu'il a un enfant ?

\- Ronald Weasley est mieux mon chéri. SIRIUS, TU PEUX GARDER HARRY, JE REVIENS !

 ** _X-X-X-X-X_**

\- Papa ?

\- Hum... Harry, il est 3h00 du matin...

\- Je sais mais j'avais envie d'aller aux toilettes... Pourquoi tu es sur le canapé ?

\- Ta mère...

\- Elle t'a puni parce que tu as fait une bêtise ?

\- Oui...

\- Tu as tué quelqu'un ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Ah... Je pourrai dormir chez Ron demain ?

\- Oui...

\- C'est vrai ?! Et... Je pourrai me marier avec lui ?

\- Certainement pas...

\- Mais pourquoi !? Je veux jouer aux montagnes russes moi aussi... C'est pas juste.

\- Tu sais quoi Harry ?

\- Non.

\- Tu viens de me donner la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas d'autres enfants...

\- C'est à cause des montagnes russes...

\- Va dormir.

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	4. JE NE FERAI PLUS JAMAIS LA NOUNOU

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Les cinquante nuances des Potter

 ** _Résumé :_** D'après J.K Rowling, la famille Potter était très ancienne, mais elle n'avait jamais été (avant la naissance de Harry James Potter) très connue dans l'histoire des sorciers, se contentant d'une existence solide et confortable au fil du temps. Malgré ça, comme toutes les familles, les Potter avaient de nombreuses anecdotes à raconter, cinquante pour être précise...

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Projecteur-sirene. Elle a d'ailleurs écrit 4 fanfictions Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !

* * *

 ** _Drabble 4 : JE NE FERAI PLUS JAMAIS LA NOUNOU_**

\- Severus, tu pourrais garder Harry ? Je dois aller à mon entretien d'embauche et James est au travail.

\- Tu sais que les enfants et moi ça fait deux... Même le tien Lily.

\- Mais regarde sa bouille ! Il est tout mignon, s'il te plaît...

\- D'accord mais tu m'es redevable !

\- Évidemment, merci Sev' ! Je reviens chercher mon petit bout dans deux, trois heures.

\- Personnellement je préférerai deux heures...

La porte claqua, laissant le pauvre professeur de potion avec une bombe à retardement dans SES appartements, ce qui voulait dire : Un bébé. Un mini James qui avait volé les yeux de Lily... Un mini James avec une bouille trop mignonne. STOP. James et mignonne ne devaient pas être dans la même phrase.

\- Tu sais parler ? Questionna Severus, incertain.

\- Évidemment, j'ai 5 ans, rigola Harry, visiblement de bonne humeur.

Severus détestait les personnes qui étaient naturellement de bonne humeur. Alors un Potter de bonne humeur... Éventuellement, est-ce que Lily lui reprocherait d'essayer de fabriquer des potions avec des morceaux de son fils ?

\- J'aime bien ta robe... Tu pourrais me la passer pour Halloween ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

\- Parce que quoi ?

\- Quand c'est non, c'est non.

\- Tu es méchant...

\- Humm...

\- Mais j'aime bien ta robe quand même.

\- N'insiste pas.

\- Mais je n'ai rien demandé.

Severus observa l'enfant avec un regard noir et un sourcil levé alors que celui-ci croisait les bras sur son torse et essayait, apparemment, d'imiter le mouvement de son sourcil, affichant une drôle de grimace.

\- Pourquoi tu souris... Ce n'est pas marrant, je n'y arrive pas.

\- Justement, c'est amusant.

\- Tu es un gros vilain.

\- Certainement.

Le maître de potion observa pendant quelques secondes l'enfant avant de partir vers son bureau pour continuer la correction de ses nombreuses copies. Seulement, au bout de quelques minutes, un Severus irrité leva les yeux de ses parchemins pour découvrir Harry, toujours au même endroit que tout à l'heure, en train de bouder en le regardant.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je m'ennuie.

\- Et ?

\- Et bien, je m'ennuie... Tu veux bien faire du Quidditch avec moi ?

\- Certainement pas, tu as seulement 5 ans.

\- Mais papa m'a apprit.

\- Mentir, c'est mal Potter.

\- Tu ne veux pas me passer ta robe pour Halloween, ça c'est mal.

\- Que tu peux être capricieux.

\- Mais je ne vais pas rester deux ou trois heures à t'observer...

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que je suis un enfant.

\- Et ?

\- Et les enfants ont besoin de bouger... J'ai besoin de bouger.

\- Hum...

\- On peut faire des potions !

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mais parce que tu es certainement le digne fils de ton père, c'est à dire une calamité en potion.

\- C'est pas gentil... Moi, je suis gentil.

\- Je ne vais pas tenir pendant deux heures...

\- M'en fiche. Je dirais à ma maman que tu es un vilain ! Et elle te punira !

\- Monsieur Potter, j'essaye de corriger mes copies, seulement pour ça, j'ai besoin de silence.

\- Oui, mais je suis un enfant. Et un enfant, ça fait du bruit. C'est pour ça que maman ne veut pas six autres enfants.

\- Six ?!

\- Oui ! Comme ça, avec les Weasley, on aurait pu faire une équipe de quidditch.

\- Par Salazar, la stupidité des Potter m'étonnera toujours.

\- Sinon, on fait quoi ?

\- Par pitié, silence.

 _ **X-X-X-X-X**_

\- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Questionna une Lily ravie en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

Elle lâcha un cri en découvrant un Severus avec la peau rose et les cheveux verts, des habits de plage et du maquillage. Mais surtout, c'était son regard furieux braqué sur elle qui la fit rire nerveusement.

Le professeur de potion prit l'enfant avec une grimace de dégoût et le donna violemment à Lily.

\- Tu sais... Je t'aime beaucoup Lily mais... JE NE FERAI PLUS JAMAIS LA NOUNOU !

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	5. L'importance des maisons

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Les cinquante nuances des Potter

 ** _Résumé :_** D'après J.K Rowling, la famille Potter était très ancienne, mais elle n'avait jamais été (avant la naissance de Harry James Potter) très connue dans l'histoire des sorciers, se contentant d'une existence solide et confortable au fil du temps. Malgré ça, comme toutes les familles, les Potter avaient de nombreuses anecdotes à raconter, cinquante pour être précise...

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Projecteur-sirene. Elle a d'ailleurs écrit 4 fanfictions Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !

* * *

 ** _Drabble 5 : L'importance des maisons_**

\- Sirius ! Papa ! Maman ! J'ai fini l'histoire de Poudlard ! Cria un garçon en se précipitant dans le salon.

\- C'est vrai ? Génial ! Je suis fière de toi mon chéri, félicita Lily en embrassant le front de son fils.

\- Et dis maman, tu étais dans quelle maison ? Demanda avidement le brun.

\- À Gryffondor mon cœur, répondit Lily avec un sourire tendre.

\- Gryffondor ? Mais c'est nul ! Moi je veux aller à Serpentard ! S'exclama Harry, fier de sa décision.

James et Sirius faillirent cracher leur boisson en entendant cela. Et Potter commença même à s'étouffer malgré l'aide de son meilleur ami. Comment ça gryffondor c'était

c'était nul ? Et Serpentard... Non, ils devaient avoir de sérieux problèmes d'audition.

\- Tu peux répéter, exigea James en regardant fixement son fils.

\- Je veux aller à Serpentard, comme Merlin, affirma Harry.

\- Tu veux que je te dise James ? Tu as raté l'éducation de ton fils, commenta Sirius.

\- Voyons Harry, commença le père de famille en ignorant son prétendu meilleur ami, Gryffondor c'est la maison du courage. C'est bien le courage non ?

\- Sev' dit que cela ne sert à rien d'être courageux si tu n'es pas capable d'utiliser ton cerveau, répliqua le fils des Potter.

\- Je vais tuer Servilus, annoncèrent James et Sirius d'une même voix.

\- Laissez Sev' en dehors de ça, Harry peut avoir ses préférences pour une autre maison que la nôtre, signala Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Que James et Sirius

pouvaient être gamins !

\- Ton «meilleur ami» pervertit notre fils, dit l'ancien poursuiveur de Gryffondor.

\- Et puis Sev' m'a promis qu'il accepterait que je fasse des potions avec lui si j'allais à Serpentard, rajouta un Harry souriant.

\- Et en plus, il lui fait du chantage... Marmonna James.

\- Vous ne lui en faites pas vous peut-être ? Questionna sarcastiquement la rousse.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Répondit Sirius.

\- Très bien, Harry, qu'a dit ton père quand tu lui as demandé un balai ? Demanda la mère de famille.

\- Que j'aurais le plus puissant des balais si j'allais à Gryffondor, mais... J'aurais quand même mon balai à Serpentard, hein ?

\- Bien sûr mon chéri.

Le bruit d'une sonnette retentit, empêchant James de se défendre et de prouver son innocence.

\- Cela doit être Sev', tu vas lui ouvrir ? Demanda Lily à son fils.

\- Oui !

Lorsque Harry fut assez loin. Les meilleurs amis recommencèrent à discuter.

\- Ç'aurait pu être pire... Rigola Sirius.

\- Vraiment ? Questionna un James désespéré.

\- Oui, il aurait pu vouloir aller à Poufsouffle, répondit le cabot.

La claque frappa l'arrière du crâne de Sirius qui lâcha un râle de douleur avant d'assassiner du regard l'épouse de son frère de cœur.

\- Finalement, tu aurais peut-être dû épouser une poufsouffle... Murmura Black à James.

Le bruit d'une seconde claque suivie d'un cri de douleur résonna dans la maison.

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	6. Le sculpteur

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Les cinquante nuances des Potter

 ** _Résumé :_** D'après J.K Rowling, la famille Potter était très ancienne, mais elle n'avait jamais été (avant la naissance de Harry James Potter) très connue dans l'histoire des sorciers, se contentant d'une existence solide et confortable au fil du temps. Malgré ça, comme toutes les familles, les Potter avaient de nombreuses anecdotes à raconter, cinquante pour être précise...

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Projecteur-sirene. Elle a d'ailleurs écrit 4 fanfictions Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !

* * *

 _ **Drabble 6 : Le sculpteur** _

Harry Potter aurait aimé avoir une grande famille digne des Weasley.

Il y avait plusieurs années, son destin - et il ne parlait pas de celui de la prophétie - était tout tracé : le survivant allait se marier avec Ginny et un an plus tard, il aurait son premier enfant qui serait un garçon du nom de James Sirius Potter, et deux autres suivraient. Peut-être qu'il aurait un chien, ou bien un chat qui se nommerait Merlin... Ou Minerva. De plus, il aurait fait des études d'auror - grandement facilitées par sa notoriété -, et quelques années plus tard, le brun serait devenu chef des aurors.

Cependant, quelque chose d'imprévu avait brisé ce schéma : Harry avait découvert sa véritable orientation sexuelle. Et il ne désirait certainement pas les femmes : l'élu du monde sorcier, celui qui faisait chavirer les cœurs, était gay. De ce fait, après les crises de larmes, les coups de gueule et les brisements de cœur, le brun était parti en France pour se ressourcer. Changer un peu d'air. Apaisant ainsi les tensions avec les Weasley causées par sa rupture avec Ginny.

Une année était passée depuis, Harry était toujours en France, plus précisément dans la capitale, Paris, et possédait une magnifique boutique dans la rue des mages, l'équivalent du chemin de traverse en Angleterre. Une boutique de sculptures en bois. De magnifiques œuvres qui, grâce à la magie, pouvaient bouger ou même parler, du moins pour les plus talentueux. Et petit à petit, le brun avait développé une renommée mondiale sous le nom de James Evans. Évidemment, tous les sorciers qui lisaient les journaux étaient au courant que c'était Harry Potter. Seulement, pour lui, c'était un moyen de laisser le passé derrière lui tout en gardant en mémoire ses défunts parents.

Harry avait la particularité de travailler face à ses clients, il n'avait après tout aucun secret, aucune astuce. Non, c'était simplement ses sculptures, ses œuvres. Néanmoins, il cachait une partie de ses activités à tous : derrière sa boutique se trouvait un entrepôt aux allures de grange, où trônait une reproduction de Poudlard en ébène, prenant la moitié de l'atelier, semblant être animée de vie. A côté de celle-ci, se trouvaient des statues en taille réelle et parmi elles, des êtres sortant de son esprit ainsi que des élèves et des professeurs. Les personnes fictives n'étaient pas de simples créations faites pour passer le temps : c'était la famille que Harry aurait voulu, des enfants, des frères, des sœurs, des cousins, des cousines sortis de son imagination... Le brun passait des soirées entières à les améliorer, rajoutant des détails qui pour Harry, avaient leur importance. Et tout ça, dans le secret absolu.

C'était peut-être malsain pour le brun de se terrer ainsi dans une grange avec des sculptures en bois pour seule compagnie mais, ni James Evans ni Harry Potter ne se sentaient capables pour l'instant d'abandonner les membres de sa famille fait de bois dans cette vieille grange.

Un jour, peut-être, une personne parviendrait à lui faire oublier ses stupides œuvres.

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	7. LA conversation

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Les cinquante nuances des Potter

 ** _Résumé :_** D'après J.K Rowling, la famille Potter était très ancienne, mais elle n'avait jamais été (avant la naissance de Harry James Potter) très connue dans l'histoire des sorciers, se contentant d'une existence solide et confortable au fil du temps. Malgré ça, comme toutes les familles, les Potter avaient de nombreuses anecdotes à raconter, cinquante pour être précise...

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Projecteur-sirene. Elle a d'ailleurs écrit 4 fanfictions Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !

* * *

 ** _Drabble 7 : LA conversation_**

\- Mon chéri ?

\- Oui maman ?

\- Je suis là pour te parler de quelque chose d'important.

\- Hum... Il y a un match de quidditch demain ?

\- Non.

\- Sev' vient manger à la maison.

\- Non.

\- Papa m'a acheté le nouveau balai ?!

\- Non ! Tu en as déjà un !

\- Oh...

\- Donc, je disais, je viens pour discuter avec toi d'une chose délicate.

\- Hum...

\- Tu vas avoir 13 ans bientôt et tu vas commencer à te tourner vers les filles de ton âge...

\- AH NON ! PAS CETTE DISCUSSION !

\- Écoute mon chéri, on doit en parler juste une fois et après c'est fini.

\- Et pourquoi c'est pas Papa qui m'en parle.

\- Parce que ton père est un gryffondor quand il veut... Et là, il a décidé qu'il ne voulait pas.

\- Mais tu... Tu es une femme... Et tu es ma mère...

\- Tu préfères en discuter avec Severus ?

\- Heu... Tout compte fait... Je t'écoute...

\- Bien... Alors tu sais qu'étant un adolescent... Et entouré de filles... Tu vas ressentir...

\- Pas trop dans les détails, je t'en supplie...

\- Bien. Tu vas désirer des filles, d'accord ? Et les histoires de chou ou de graine étaient fausses, d'accord ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu m'avais promis que c'était vrai !

\- Mon chéri... Je suis désolée, je ne voulais...

\- Maman, c'était une blague, du sarcasme.

\- Je pense que tu fréquentes trop Severus... Enfin bref, tu vas devoir te protéger pour éviter d'attraper...

\- J'ai ma baguette pour me protéger.

\- Je ne parlais pas de...

\- C'était encore de l'humour.

\- Bon ! Tu me laisses parler où je raconte en détails l'acte !?

\- Pas besoin, la dernière fois Papa et toi, vous me l'avez assez... montré.

\- JAMES ! VIENS EXPLIQUER À TON FILS LA VÉRITABLE HISTOIRE DU CHOU ET DES ABEILLES...

\- JE SUIS OCCUPÉ !

\- SINON TU DORS SUR LE PAILLASSON !

\- J'ARRIVE !

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	8. La découverte des objets moldus

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Les cinquante nuances des Potter

 ** _Résumé :_** D'après J.K Rowling, la famille Potter était très ancienne, mais elle n'avait jamais été (avant la naissance de Harry James Potter) très connue dans l'histoire des sorciers, se contentant d'une existence solide et confortable au fil du temps. Malgré ça, comme toutes les familles, les Potter avaient de nombreuses anecdotes à raconter, cinquante pour être précise...

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Projecteur-sirene. Elle a d'ailleurs écrit 4 fanfictions Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !

* * *

 **Drabble 8 : La découverte des objets moldus**

\- C'est quoi ce «truc», maman?

\- Ce «truc» comme tu dis, c'est un ordinateur.

\- Chérie, pourquoi on aurait besoin d'un ordateur ?

\- Ordinateur, James. Tu auras besoin de cet ordinateur pour y ranger tous tes fichus parchemins qui traînent partout !

\- Tu peux mettre des parchemins dans cette chose ?

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est une machine moldue amour ! Tu les réécris sur l'ordinateur !

\- Tu peux écrire sur cette machine ?

\- Je pourrai en avoir un pour aller à Poudlard, maman ?

\- Bien sûr que non, les objets moldus ne marchent pas à Poudlard.

\- Pff... C'est pas juste. Pourquoi papa en a un et pas moi ?

\- Parce que maman en a marre de voir des parchemins voler dans tous les sens dès qu'elle ouvre une porte.

\- Ça veut dire que si je mets des parchemins partout, j'aurais un ordinateur ?

\- Certainement pas ! Si tu fais ça, tu devras tout ranger et tu seras privé de Quidditch.

\- Donc... Lily, comment j'écris sur cette chose ? Avec une plume ?

\- Je viens de te dire que c'est un objet moldu, ils n'écrivent pas avec des plumes les moldus, ils faisaient ça il y a pas mal de temps. Et dit moi James, il n'y a pas quelque chose de curieux sur cet appareil ?

\- Hormis l'appareil lui-même... Non, je ne crois pas...

\- À ton avis, pourquoi sur ces touches il y a les lettres de l'alphabet... Pour faire joli ?

\- Pour écrire ?

\- Magnifique James, 5 points pour gryffondor !

\- Ne te moque pas ! Tu ne faisais pas la maline quand je t'ai parlé des manières et de l'étiquette !

\- C'est pas la même chose, vos fichus manières sont débiles ! Pourquoi avoir trois verres sur une table ? On a seulement deux mains, on ne peut pas boire du vin blanc, du vin rouge et de l'eau en même temps ! Et tu sais quoi ? Cela augmente juste la vaisselle pour les elfes de maison. Et puis, je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas besoin de 500 couverts pour un seul repas. Et je peux t'assurer que j'ai également deux mains, je peux tirer ma chaise toute seule... Et tu m'énerves.

\- Pourtant, j'ai un vague souvenir d'un regard méprisant quand je n'avais pas tiré ta chaise à notre premier rendez-vous...

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu m'énervais et tu m'énerves toujours ! Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'écrire tous tes rapports, tes factures... Dans l'ordinateur ! Et si je vois un seul papier voler, je te le fais manger !

\- Bien sûr ma douce Lys... Pourquoi quand j'appuie sur les touches, rien ne se passe ?

\- Il faut ouvrir le traitement de texte James...

\- …

\- …

\- Bien sûr ma Lily...

\- Je peux essayer papa ?

\- Non, j'essaye de trouver le traiment de texte...

\- Traitement de texte ?

\- Tais toi fils indigne !

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	9. Le miroir de l'autre monde

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Les cinquante nuances des Potter

 ** _Résumé :_** D'après J.K Rowling, la famille Potter était très ancienne, mais elle n'avait jamais été (avant la naissance de Harry James Potter) très connue dans l'histoire des sorciers, se contentant d'une existence solide et confortable au fil du temps. Malgré ça, comme toutes les familles, les Potter avaient de nombreuses anecdotes à raconter, cinquante pour être précise...

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Projecteur-sirene. Elle a d'ailleurs écrit 4 fanfictions Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !

* * *

Drabble 9 : Le miroir de l'autre monde

Deux personnes translucides, transparentes, fixaient un jeune homme brun en train d'écouter la radio avec un rouquin et une brune. Les trois enfants affichaient une mine triste et fatiguée. L'un d'eux était Harry Potter, le survivant ou encore l'élu du monde sorcier mais également le fils de James et Lily Potter. Avec lui, Hermione Granger, une sorcière intelligente, déterminée et Ronald Weasley, un jeune homme tout aussi téméraire, sans tact, marrant mais maladroit. Le groupe était sous une tente de fortune, Harry fixait le ciel avec des yeux nostalgiques, douloureux.

\- Mon fils souffre Sirius, souffla James en l'observant.

\- Je sais James, je sais, répondit l'animagus en posant des yeux tristes sur son filleul.

\- J'ai mal de le voir comme ça.

\- Moi aussi James, répliqua le chien en baissant les yeux, je n'étais pas assez présent de mon vivant.

\- Tu aurais été beaucoup moins présent si le ministre t'avait attrapé, rétorqua le père de famille sans quitter son fils des yeux. J'aimerais voir mon fils… Le toucher, le prendre dans mes bras…. Lui parler.

\- Moi aussi. J'aimerais le revoir… Malheureusement…. On est mort et il n'a plus de famille, ses amis ne le comprennent pas… Il est seul, murmura Sirius alors qu'une larme dévalait sa joue.

\- Je me rappelle quand tu parlais avec lui à travers ton miroir… Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité être à ta place. La jalousie bouffait mon coeur…. Je me suis détesté pour ça, avoua James en regardant devant lui.

\- Ce n'est pas grave James, c'est une réaction normale venant d'un père en manque de son fils et puis… Mon miroir… Articula Black en mettant une main dans sa poche.

Sa main rencontra un obstacle, quelque chose de dur et de froid comme de la glace. Il ferma douloureusement ses doigts autour de l'objet alors que des larmes de soulagement tombaient en silence sur sa joue où se trouvait une barbe naissante. Les sanglots firent leur apparition alors qu'il tombait à genoux, savourant le contact froid avec sa main. Son meilleur ami le prit dans ses bras forts et protecteurs.

\- Sirius ! Sirius ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi, supplia l'ancien auror en se mettant à genoux auprès de son ami.

\- J'ai mon miroir James, j'ai mon miroir, sanglota l'ancien prisonnier.

\- Et alors ? Interrogea le brun en voyant le visage souriant de son partenaire.

\- On peut communiquer avec Harry, il a l'autre. Tu entends ? On peut parler avec ton fils, mon filleul, s'écria Sirius avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est….C'est vrai ? Souffla James en ne lâchant pas son ami du regard.

Peut-être que la vie était sombre pour Harry, ou même pour eux, mais ils espéraient avoir quelques moments de répit grâce à cet objet, pourtant si banal. Et si cela ne marchait pas, ils trouveraient autre chose, peut-importe le temps que cela prendrait...

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	10. Le trajet

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Les cinquante nuances des Potter

 ** _Résumé :_** D'après J.K Rowling, la famille Potter était très ancienne, mais elle n'avait jamais été (avant la naissance de Harry James Potter) très connue dans l'histoire des sorciers, se contentant d'une existence solide et confortable au fil du temps. Malgré ça, comme toutes les familles, les Potter avaient de nombreuses anecdotes à raconter, cinquante pour être précise...

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Projecteur-sirene. Elle a d'ailleurs écrit 4 fanfictions Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !

* * *

Drabble 10 : Le trajet

\- Mais pourquoi on prend un transport moldu ?

\- Parce que James, je veux passer voir ma soeur à notre retour et bizarrement, je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécie de nous voir apparaître comme par magie dans son jardin.

\- De toute façon, ta soeur c'est une grosse…

\- James ! Ton fils est derrière et je ne veux pas qu'il s'amuse pendant une semaine à répéter les conneries de son père, compris ?!

\- Connerie, connerie, connerie, connerie, connerie !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

Tais-toi James et dis-moi quand je dois tourner à gauche !

\- Heu… Ben, tu devrais avoir tourné i minutes à peu près…

\- 5 minutes ? Mais au lieu de critiquer mon transport JAMES POTTER regarde cette fichue carte !

\- Mais je regarde, je regarde… On aurait dû transplaner. Voilà mon diagnostic…

\- J'aurai dû écouter Sev' quand il disait que je ne devais pas me marier avec un crétin de gryffondor !

\- Ah ouais ! Et tu serais allée avec qui alors ? Snape ?

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est mon meilleur ami !

Alors qui ?!

\- Un putain de poufsouffle tout mignon !

\- Putain, putain, putain, putain, putain !

\- James, calme ton fils !

\- Ah ! Maintenant c'est mon fils !?

\- Oui, quand il commence à devenir aussi chiant que toi, c'est ton fils !

\- Je ne suis pas chiant !

\- …

\- …

\- Maman ! Bien vrai que je ne suis pas chiant ?

\- Demande à ton père.

\- Papa ! Dis à maman que je ne suis pas chiant !

\- Tu demanderas à Sirius en rentrant…

\- Vous êtes des vilains.

\- Nous sommes tes parents. Et la prochaine fois James, on fera voiture à part.

\- Vraiment ? Et tu crois que je sais conduire cette chose ?

\- Et ben, tu n'auras qu'à transplaner avec ton fils !

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	11. L'annonce d'Harry

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Les cinquante nuances des Potter

 ** _Résumé :_** D'après J.K Rowling, la famille Potter était très ancienne, mais elle n'avait jamais été (avant la naissance de Harry James Potter) très connue dans l'histoire des sorciers, se contentant d'une existence solide et confortable au fil du temps. Malgré ça, comme toutes les familles, les Potter avaient de nombreuses anecdotes à raconter, cinquante pour être précise...

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Projecteur-sirene. Elle a d'ailleurs écrit 5 fanfictions Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !

* * *

Drabble 11 : L'annonce d'Harry

\- Maman, Papa, si je vous ai demandé de venir c'est que j'ai une annonce à vous faire.

\- Vraiment ? Si c'est encore à propos d'un devoir raté, je te préviens…

\- Non ! Non, pas du tout ! Je… Je sors avec une fille… Heu non, un garçon.

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu as seulement 14 ans !

\- James, tu essayais déjà de me séduire à cet âge là.

\- Vraiment ? Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, je suis sûre. Ma chambre était remplie de fleurs et de messages dégoulinants d'amour dignes d'un poufsouffle.

\- Tu les gardais finalement !?

\- Oui, enfin… Ils me servaient de marques-pages pour mes romans…

\- On peut en revenir à mon annonce ou bien je vous laisse ?

\- Oui, on t'écoute mon chéri.

\- Donc je disais que je sortais avec un garçon… Et je… Je l'ai mis enceinte !

\- Quoi !?

\- Le garçon ? Voyons Harry, les garçons ne peuvent pas être…

\- Non ! Je l'ai trompé avec une fille que j'ai mise enceinte.

\- Je dois avouer que tu fais fort là…

\- James ! Tu as attendu ce qu'il vient de nous dire ? Il a mis une fille enceinte !

\- Et elle est morte en couche.

\- Par Merlin ! Et tu annonces ça comme ça !? Franchement Harry, tu me déçois ! Faire de telles choses à ton âge ! Pour la peine, tu es privé de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre, est-ce que c'est clair !?

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Tu… Tu… Il faut que je quitte cette pièce sinon je le tue. Et tu pourrais me dire le nom de cette jeune fille que j'envoie un message à sa famille.

\- Granger.

\- Ta meilleure amie !? Je…

\- Lily, ma douce, sortons prendre l'air.

\- …

\- …

\- Sirius… Je te hais !

\- Quoi ? Je t'ai dit d'inventer une catastrophe pire que ton T en potion pas de tuer une pauvre fille.

\- Mais elle n'est pas morte ! Et je suis privé de sortie quand même ! Et ma mère me regarde comme un meurtrier.

\- Et ben… Dis-toi que tu aurais eu la même punition en leur avouant carrément ta mauvaise note…. N'empêche que c'était vraiment très drôle. J'imagine déjà la tête de ton amie quand elle va recevoir une lettre lui apprenant sa propre mort.

\- Je vais me faire tuer…

\- Certainement…

\- Merci du soutien !

\- Mais de rien mon petit Griffon !

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	12. La confiance à autrui

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Les cinquante nuances des Potter

 ** _Résumé :_** D'après J.K Rowling, la famille Potter était très ancienne, mais elle n'avait jamais été (avant la naissance de Harry James Potter) très connue dans l'histoire des sorciers, se contentant d'une existence solide et confortable au fil du temps. Malgré ça, comme toutes les familles, les Potter avaient de nombreuses anecdotes à raconter, cinquante pour être précise...

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Anya-Omega

* * *

Drabble 12 : Confiance à autrui

\- Lord Voldemort a choisi Draco Malfoy pour une mission ? questionna Remus, incrédule.

\- Je sais, ça a l'air dingue mais… commença Harry.

\- Cela ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que Rogue faisait semblant de proposer son aide à Draco pour découvrir ce qu'il mijote ? demanda le loup-garou.

\- Cela n'en avait pas l'air, répondit simplement le survivant, le visage fermé.

\- Harry a peut-être raison Remus, annonça Tonks avec un sourire désolé, parce que prononcer un serment inviolable…

\- Tout dépend si on fait confiance ou pas au jugement de Dumbledore, interrompit Remus, Dumbledore a confiance en Rogue, par conséquent moi aussi.

\- Dumbledore peut commettre des erreurs, il a dit…

\- Tu es aveuglé par la haine, coupa une nouvelle fois l'ancien gryffondor.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Répondit vivement le survivant.

\- Si, tu es aveuglé ! Répliqua Lupin avec impatience. Des gens disparaissent Harry, chaque jour… On ne peut faire confiance qu'à une poignée de gens désormais. Si on commence à se méfier les uns des autres, on est fichu !

En entendant ce discours, l'élu du monde sorcier sentit la rage monter en lui. Pour qui se prenait Remus ? Le loup-garou croyait-il réellement qu'il ne le savait pas ? Ce qu'il voyait dans ses rêves, ce n'étaient pas des dessins-animés pour enfant, mais bel et bien des scènes de torture, de meurtre, d'enlèvement, de viol…

\- La confiance est une arme à double tranchant ! Et toi, plus que nul autre, tu devrais le savoir, siffla hargneusement Harry en se redressant. Après tout, si vous n'aviez pas eu si confiance en cet idiot de Pettigrow, mes parents ne seraient pas morts cette nuit-là. Et je ne serais pas le survivant aujourd'hui !

Il savait que ses accusations étaient injustes mais Harry devait le dire pour que Remus se rende réellement compte à quel point la confiance pouvait être douloureuse.

\- Et si je me souviens bien, Dumbledore avait dit qu'il protégerait mes parents, il l'avait promis… Ce que je veux dire par là, ce n'est pas que le directeur est responsable de la mort de mes parents. Simplement que chaque homme a ses limites ! Dumbledore n'est pas Dieu ! C'est un être humain qui fait des erreurs, comme tout le monde, un dirigeant qui manipule et ment aux êtres qui l'entourent, comme tous les autres et c'est un vieil homme qui a, un jour, aimé de tout son coeur un mage noir avant de l'enfermer, le laissant pourrir dans une cellule. Et puis il a fait confiance à un enfant qui est devenu, à son tour, un mage noir.

Les mots quittaient rapidement sa bouche et le survivant les manipulait comme sa baguette, avec précision et fermeté, touchant sa cible à chaque fois.

\- Magnifique la confiance, n'est-ce pas ? La plupart des crimes contre l'humanité sont dûs aux sentiments tels que l'amour et l'amitié. Et dis-moi Remus, quel est le facteur commun à l'amour et l'amitié ? La confiance… Comment l'amitié ou l'amour envers une personne peut rester si on n'a plus confiance en elle ?

Ses propres paroles lui sautaient aux yeux. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il comprit.

\- Voldemort est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui car dès son plus jeune âge, il a perdu confiance en l'humanité. Et je suis devenu qui je suis parce que mon père a fait confiance à la mauvaise personne. Alors dis-moi Remus, pourquoi je devrais faire confiance au jugement de Dumbledore? Pourquoi je devrais faire confiance à Rogue ? Alors pour mes parents, pour qu'un jour je puisse les venger, je me dois de me méfier de tout le monde. Et ce, peu importe ton avis sur la question.

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !

N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur discord : h.t.t.p.s : / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe


End file.
